


The Little Things

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships change. Danny knew this better than anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'changes' square of the Big Bang challenge over at fandomverse on LJ. Beta'd by shadowintime.
> 
> Spoilers for episode 1x23 “Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau”. I just had to write something when I saw the promo.

Relationships change. Danny knew this better than anyone. His relationship with Rachel had been the best, and ultimately worst, thing that had ever happened to him. Things were looking better on that front, but she was still married to another man. His relationship with Gracie never changed. They still loved each other with all their hearts.

There were two moments that Danny could think of when he knew that his and Steve’s relationship had started to change. The first had been when he thought he was going to lose his daughter, again. Danny knew Steve had intervened, and he thanked him. That had meant more to Danny than anything in the world.

The second had been Meka’s funeral. Steve had shown up with the rest of the team. It didn’t really surprise him that Steve had shown up; they were a team after all. Steve didn’t know Meka, though, so it also wouldn’t have surprised Danny is Steve hadn’t have shown up.

“I appreciate you being here. I know you didn’t know him.”

“I know you.”

Something clicked in that moment. He had wanted to say something like, “I love you,” but that wasn’t the time or place. Instead, he said, “Thank you. Come on.”

The right time and place never seemed to materialize. They were always on a case, getting shot at, and explosions going off all around them. Then Steve invited him on a hike to see the petroglyphs. When Steve had fallen, for a few heart-stopping moments, Danny thought he had lost his chance. Steve wasn’t moving, and Danny was scared to death. It took that moment to give Danny the courage to finally express his feelings. It wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but it would have to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was the first partner that Steve had ever had. He’d always worked with a team or, in most cases, alone. He wasn’t really sure when that partnership had become more of a relationship. It had happened gradually over their time working together. He couldn’t really pinpoint one moment in particular. It was the little things. Not until Steve had fallen, did he really know how Danny felt about him. As he was being taken up to the helicopter, he watched as Danny basically told him that he loved him.

Steve wanted to tell Danny that he felt the same way, which he had for awhile, but he just couldn’t find the right moment. Then something happened, and he thought he’d never get the chance.

He remembered Danny not being able to breathe. He remembered climbing into the ambulance. He remembered watching Danny disappearing through the doors at the hospital, and not being able to follow. Everything else was a blur. Grace had nearly broken his heart, asking if her daddy was going to be okay.

Steve had never been so happy as when Danny opened his eyes. He had come so close to losing him. Steve decided that he had waited long enough, and wasn’t going to miss his opportunity again.

Steve walked into Danny’s hospital room. Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Steve to show up with a change of clothes. Danny said thanks as he grabbed the bag of clothes and walked into the small bathroom. Steve waited.

Danny walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later. “Thanks, man… for being here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“You mean there isn’t someone that needs hanging off a roof somewhere?”

Steve hesitated, then said, “no, that was yesterday.” He hesitated again, then walked right up to Danny, placing his hands on Danny’s shoulders. “Didn’t you hear me when I said there’s no place I’d rather be? Well, I meant it. I was so… I almost lost you… I don’t know what I would have done…”

Danny looked up into his eyes, seeing something he can’t remember ever seeing before. He lifted his arms and put them on Steve’s sides. “You didn’t lose me. I’m right here, babe.” He then stepped closer, leaned up and placed his lips against Steve’s. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was enough for them to both know they were on the same page.

It took Steve a minute to get his bearings. “Let’s get out of here. My place?”

“Yeah, babe. Let’s go.”

Danny didn’t mind when Steve put his arm over his shoulder as they were walking out of the hospital. If anything, he leaned in closer.


End file.
